Battle of Cerberus
The Battle of Cerberus was fought in the Cerberus System on 24th October 1913 PD between the Elysian Space Navy and a Havenite ad hoc task group comprised of People's Navy and State Security Naval Forces vessels. Prelude In 1911 PD, Commodore Honor Harrington was captured by the People's Navy and brought to the prison planet Hades to be executed. However, her crew managed to free her and make it to the surface, where they spent the next T-year taking control of the planet. In October 1913 PD, the Elysian Space Navy was hastily built up with captured StateSec vessels of Shilo Force and manned with freed prisoners. A joint StateSec/People's Navy task group from the Danak Sector was sent to Cerberus System due to suspicions that Hades had been seized by prisoners.Major General Chernock, became suspicious when Brigadier Tresca failed to send his move in their long-distance chess game. ( ) Order of Battle Elysian Space Navy Commanding Officer: Admiral Honor Harrington, the force was referred to as a squadron: * [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] (BC)The ship was significantly damaged in its original capture. – flagship, CO Admiral Harrington, XO and de facto flag captain - Commander Warner Caslet * [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]] (BC) – Commodore Ramirez's flagship, CO Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon * [[ENS Kutuzov|ENS Kutuzov]] (BC) – CO Captain Harriet Benson * [[ENS MacArthur|ENS MacArthur]] (BC) – CO Commander Solomon Marchant * [[ENS Barbarosa|ENS Barbarosa]] (BC) – CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf * [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] (CA) – CO Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine * [[ENS Ares|ENS Ares]] (CA) – CO Commander Victor Ainspan * [[ENS Huan-Ti|ENS Huan-Ti]] (CA) – CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge * [[ENS Ishtar|ENS Ishtar]] (CA) – CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene * [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]] (CL) – CO Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis Possible backup support from Charon Control - CO Commander Susan PhillipsProbably subjugated directly to Admiral Harrington Peoples Navy :Commanding Officer - Major General (SS) Seth Chernock, State Security CO for the Danak SectorChief of Staff - Colonel (SS) Brigham Therret, ground component, CO General Major (SS) Claude Gisborne :Second-in-command and de facto naval commander - Rear Admiral Paul Yearman: Main force: * [[PNS Tammerlane|PNS Tammerlane]] (BC) – flagship * [[PNS Modred|PNS Modred]], SSNF (BC) – CO Captain (SSNF) Isler, naval component second-in-commandAppointed as such despite shorter seniority than the Navy officers. * [[PNS Pappenheim|PNS Pappenheim]] (BC) – CO Captain Rutgers, naval component third-in-command * [[PNS Boyar|PNS Boyar]] (BC) * [[PNS Cassander|PNS Cassander]], SSNF (BC) * [[PNS Cheetah|PNS Cheetah]] (BC) * [[PNS Ivan IV|PNS Ivan IV]], SSNF (BC) * [[PNS Roxana|PNS Roxana]] (BC) * [[PNS Subutai|PNS Subutai]] (BC) – CO Captain Jayne Preston * [[PNS Yavuz|PNS Yavuz]] (BC) – CO Captain Fuhrman * [[PNS Yama|PNS Yama]] (CA) * [[PNS Excalibur|PNS Excalibur]] (CA) * [[PNS Broadsword|PNS Broadsword]] (CA) * [[PNS Durandel|PNS Durandel]] (CA) * [[PNS Morrigan|PNS Morrigan]], SSNF (CA) – CO Captain (SSNF) Sorrenson Transport group: two fast attack transports with 27,000 People's Marines and SSGF troopers, escorted by the [[PNS Rapier|PNS Rapier]] (CA), CO Captain Helen Harken. The People's Navy component of General Chernock's task group was probably Danak Sector/Danak System Defense under the command of Rear Admiral Yearman. Course of Battle The joint StateSec and People's Navy task group arrived from the Danak Sector, using a standard approach vector to the Cerberus System. The ESN maneuvered its ships on an intercept course using thrusters only, which allowed it to stealthily catch the enemy and destroy all Havenite warships with "up the kilt" maneuvers. After the second salvo only five battered hulls remained. ENS Krashnark and ENS Barbarosa chased remaining transports. ( ) Aftermath After the battle, the Elysian Space Navy, with 106,000 remaining prisoners aboard, escaped to the Trevor's Star System in the Manticoran Alliance space. ( , ) References Cerberus, Battle of Category:Elysian Space Navy